Forged From Fire
by elind0186
Summary: Six years after the war, the Gaang is still busy. Yu Dao has become bigger than expected, and Aang, Zuko and Governor Morishita are talking about expanding the city. With Katara accompanying Aang and Toph busy with her school, Sokka has been left out of the loop. Still haunted by dreams of the war, Sokka looks forward to his 21st birthday with equal hope and cynicism.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Quiet Birthday Drink

* * *

><p>Sokka shut the door to the apartment with a heavy sigh, undoing his sword belt as he spinned in a slow circle, checking the corners, the lock on the window, searching for hidden foes. He made a quiet loop of the apartment, unconsciously scanning for anything out of place. Once he confirmed the apartment was safe, his shoulders slouched as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of sake and a glass and slumped onto the couch.<p>

"Well," he said to himself. "Happy twenty-first buddy," pouring his glass full. As he raised it to his lips a loud banging at the door stopped him. The door opened and Toph strutted in like she just won the Earth Rumble belt. Again.

"C'mon Meathead, we're going shopping," she announced.

"We are?" Sokka replied. He would have made a comment about her barging in like that, especially considering he hasn't seen her in over a month, but he was more surprised, and concerned, at the fact that she wanted to go shopping.

She grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet before he could get a sip of that sake, and walked out the door. "Yeah, I need to pick up some stuff. You know how much I LOVE shopping," she said rolling her pale green eyes. "You make it almost tolerable." Without another word she marched them into the markets of Yu Dao.

* * *

><p>The city had been expanding in the last few years and was now a major hub, economically and socially. It was still changing, becoming something new. Yu Dao's market had become almost as big as Ba Sing Se's, goods from all over the world were on display in stall after stall, store after store. Sokka walked down one of the streets next to his best friend, his right hand on his boomerang, his eyes never staying in one place for more than a second or two. This was an old habit of his. The war was nearly six years behind them, but some hidden part of his mind was still on high alert, and large areas like this, whether crowded or vastly open, made the habit worse. His training with Piandao and all the practicing he's done since helped Sokka keep a clear image of his surroundings, but that didn't stop him from looking behind his shoulders every few minutes, or from keeping Toph within his peripheral vision. Still, he could think of a thousand worse ways than spending his birthday than shopping with Toph. By the time they returned to the apartment, Katara and Aang would have dinner ready. Having the four of them together again after being months apart would be the best gift he could ask for. Even if Toph won't admit that she dragged him out here because it was his birthday.<p>

"So, done anything fun since I got to beat you up last?" Toph asked with a grin. "It's been a while."

"Ok one, I thought we established that it was a tie," Sokka began to explain. For fun, he wanted to see if he could go toe to toe against the almighty earthbender. Their sparring match had started with Toph playing with him, sliding the ground under his feet, and sinking him in holes. When he knocked her off her feet with his boomerang, it became much more serious. He felt lucky escaping with just two broken toes and a lot of bruising. "And two, no not really. Aang has been really busy lately, some big project of his is coming together, I don't know what. Which means Katara has been really busy too. With Suki still playing bodyguard for Zuko, I honestly haven't really been a part of the action lately. So I've just been training my wolf tail off with all my free time. Our next sparring match won't be so one sided!" he declared waving his boomerang in her face, until he realized what he was doing and put it back, blushing all the while.

"Good! Maybe next time I'll actually break a sweat!" Toph retorted. At that moment, Sokka wished he could show her what her eyes looked like. The way they glimmer when she was smack talking some poor fool had always brought him a smile. She may not see with them, but they certainly weren't expressionless.

"Well I'm free tomorrow. You and me, at noon. I'll even let you metalbend this time!"

Toph was about to answer his challenge when she felt where they were. She felt the vibrations of the smiths hammer directly to her left. "C'mon, I have to pick something up." With that, she led him to the Winged Serpent, the best armourer in Yu Dao.

The Winged Serpent was a large building with a stone floor, its wooden walls covered in a vast array of weapons on one end and armor on the other. Sokka felt his jaw slam into the ground at the sight of it. _All those swords… Hey is that a set of Water Tribe armor? _He dashed over to the armor set as Toph walked to the counter. The inside of the building was much warmer than the outside. The forge was built right there in the front of the store, to the far left, so discerning customers can watch the process. It made the air inside very heavy and hot.

"Ah, Miss Beifong! Are you here about your order?" asked the man at the counter. He was in his mid-forties, but was strong and lean from all his time swinging a hammer.

"I am. I trust it's ready?" Toph replied.

"Not to worry, Miss Beifong. I'll bring it right out."

"Can you make sure it's boxed up?" she asked. She leaned in close. "I don't want certain people to know what it is just yet," she added in a whisper.

"Absolutely! I'll be right back."

Sokka was walking closer to the forge to get a better look, when he wiped the sweat off his brow. It was much warmer in here than he had thought. He closed his eyes for a moment, and saw a great forest, drowning beneath a sea of fire. The smell of ash and oil, the furious roars of crashing airships, a small hand grasping at his with all its strength. The heat was too much. He had to get out. Now. "Hey Toph, I'm gonna go wait outside," he said once he made his way to her.

"Why? I thought you liked swords and stuff."

"Well obviously I do! It's just a little too warm in here for my tastes. I'll be right outside." Without another word, Sokka hurried into the cool air outside. When that first breeze hit, he leaned against the wall of the shop, breathing slowly, trying to bring his heart rate down. _That was way too close_, he thought. Being around intense heat would stir up those memories sometimes. Well it was happening more as of late. In truth, he hardly went a nights sleep without seeing what happened on the airship all those years ago, and he hardly went a week without waking up in the middle of the night screaming, feeling the fires touch his face, or seeing his loved ones engulfed in flame.

Moments later, Toph came walking out with a long rectangular box in her arms. "Are you ok?" she asked when she approached him. "By the time you were walking out, your heart rate was through the roof."

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry. What new toy did you get now?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"You'll see," was all she said, with a small wicked grin on her face.

"I don't like the look of that smile," Sokka said with a quirked eyebrow. That was when the smell hit him. "However, I do like the smell of that!" He dashed off in the direction of that heavenly scent. He ran past a handful of stalls and at the corner of a large intersection was a short, older woman, Fire Nation by her clothing, selling a vast array of meats, freshly grilled. With a ridiculous smile, he bought one of each. Toph grumbled to herself, now carrying all the packages from the days shopping, as he inhaled kabob after kabob. What would have lasted a month on the road was gone in twenty minutes strolling around the market. In all the places that Toph beat out the Meathead next to her, eating was evidently not one of those areas.

Some time later, they returned to the apartment. As Sokka set down some of the packages, he spinned in a slow circle, checking the corners, the lock on the window, and made a loop of the apartment, unconsciously scanning for anything out of place. Once he was done he slumped onto the couch. "I thought Katara and Aang would be back by now," he said in a deflated tone. It wasn't a birthday without Katara's five flavor soup.

"Maybe their big, important meeting is running late," Toph replied as she delicately set the long rectangular box down. Her feet flat on the stone floor, she felt a twitch in Sokka's heartbeat. A sharp pain stabbed at her. His sister wouldn't be here in time to celebrate with him. _Of all the people Sokka wanted to celebrate his birthday with, all he has is me_. She paused for a second, steeling herself for the conversation that was to come, before she picked up the long box and held it out towards Sokka. "Here."

Sokka accepted the package and gingerly placed it on his lap. It was heavier than he had first anticipated. He undid the hinges and felt his heart stop as he opened it.

"No way," he breathed. His right hand reverently touched the grip of the Jian, wrapped in brown leather criss-crossing over itself halfway from the bronze pentagonal hilt. The sheath, made from stained rosewood, had a bronze cap and end matching the hilt and pommel of the sword. He picked up the sword as if it was a holy relic, taking in every detail possible. His right hand grasped the grip and he separated the blade from the sheath, his heart hammering. The blade, black as a starless night, seemed to soak in the light around them with an unquenchable thirst.

"SPACE SWORD!" he screamed, holding it in both hands. He stood up and tested it in a few stances. This wasn't a copy. The balance, the weight, the small cut in the lotus engraved onto the pommel. It was all right. "Toph, how did you-"

"Remember when Aang and Zuko salvaged all the wrecked airships from the Wulong forest? I was just done compacting a fin when I felt something strange. I followed the vibrations and found it. I had a new sheath made for it and I wanted to wait until the right moment to give it to you," she said, a slight flush creeping up her neck. She paused, then sighed. "Happy birthday, Sokka." She smiled affectionately at him.

He gently put Space Sword back in its case and wiped the tears from his eyes. He flung his arms around Toph, embracing her tightly. He heard her squeak slightly as he picked her up off the floor and spun in a circle. Toph was struggling to breathe and not just because of how tightly he was hugging her. He had always been weird and did hugs, but nothing quite like this. Her heart wanted nothing more than for this to never end, her lungs however, needed air.

"You have three seconds to put me down before I bury you!" She screamed into his shirt. She felt like her threat wasn't very threatening given her current situation.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you remembered it was my birthday," he said as he put her down, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Seriously, no one has done anything like this for me. I… I feel like a lost part of my identity just came back."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," she said throwing a solid punch at his arm, soliciting a yelp from the Water Tribe warrior. "I just wanted you to stop whining about how you lost the thing." She sat back down on the couch and put her feet up on the table.

"Well if that's the case, maybe I shouldn't have saved your life that day then. Twice! Though losing Space Sword for you did seem like a good idea at the time."

Toph turned her head away, so Meathead wouldn't see the furious blush blooming on her face. That day on the airship so long ago was when her little crush for Captain Boomerang had changed. Without a second thought, he sacrificed not only his fancy sword, but his boomerang, his connection to his father, to keep them alive. He tossed away two pieces of his identity to save her. She remembered no other sensation than the wind all around her, the roaring fires below her, and his hand clutching hers with all his might. Even when hope was lost, he still held her hand. She couldn't think of anyone else who would have fought so hard for her. She felt a fresh coat of heat creeping up her face at the thought.

"You wanna drink?" Sokka asked, relieving the tension in the air.

"Sure," she replied accepting a glass. A small smile crept onto her face after the first sip. Sake was a favorite of hers.

"So how's the school been going?" Sokka asked, slightly embarrassed he did not ask sooner.

"Busy," Toph said with a sigh. "Everybody and their mother wants to learn metalbending. Weeding out those with the talent is getting a little easier," she continued, toying with the space bracelet on her arm. "But those stinking lily-livers keep me so busy, I barely have a moment to practice MY bending!" She crossed her arms with a huff at that part. "I need to work out a different schedule. I love bossing people around, but I love bending even more. I can't teach if I can't discover more about metalbending."

"Wow," Sokka said with a sigh. "I can't believe you're still wearing that," he confessed, looking at the space bracelet. In all these years she still hadn't changed the design.

"Well, yeah. It's useful," she retorted. It was also her most cherished possession, but she wasn't about to tell him that any day soon.

"Hmm. Well about your scheduling, maybe I can help with that. Long before I was a motivation bender I was the plan guy!" Sokka offered, almost spilling the contents of his drink with the over dramatic hand gestures.

"That," Toph started to say before she paused to actually think about it. "That would actually be really helpful," she finished after a moment. "I go back to the school next week. You can come with me then."

"It's a date!"

Toph laughed lightly at that before finishing her cup. "Speaking of dates, how are you and Suki doing?" she asked nonchalantly, ignoring the increase in her heart rate.

Sokka's smile faded and he sighed, shutting his eyes. "I haven't seen her in six months, and I haven't heard from her in the last four. She didn't answer my last letter. Or the one before that, or that, or that. I don't know what's going on. All I know is I miss her."

Toph scooted closer to Sokka and put her hand on his shoulder, ushering a new horde of butterflies in her stomach. "I'm sure it's nothing. She's just busy is all. Guarding the Fire Lord is serious business."

"She's always had time to reply. I've sent her eight letters since I heard from her last!" He sighed again, before taking another sip of his drink. "Maybe she's just forgotten me. Moved on. Or maybe she is that busy. I don't know what to do here, Toph"

"Well, why don't you just go to the Fire Nation and see her?" Helping this idiot with his continually problematic relationship with Suki was starting to become really difficult. Even stone isn't as blind as Sokka. Even Toph could see how little she appreciates him. Though the words came out of her mouth, she quietly prayed Sokka wouldn't act on them.

"But what if Katara needs me? Or Aang? What if you need me?" His eyes narrowed in concentration. "It's not like writing a letter is terribly difficult!"

"Really? Oh gee, thanks Sokka. That makes me feel so much better about my handwriting."

"Well good! Given that-" He narrowed his eyes as he finally got it. "You're a terrible person."

She chuckled maniacally and nudged him in the ribs hard. They sat quietly for a second as Toph thought over the situation. She shrugged her shoulders. "It seems to me like you did nothing wrong for a change, Sokka. If she's gonna act like this, why continue to date her?"

He shook his head, gulping down a shot of the sake. "Nobody gets me like she does. Well, except Katara. And you," he said with a smile. "I can talk to you about anything."

"Yeah, it's just listening to you is the hard part, Meathead," she replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha, shut up. I'm serious Toph," he said, gently covering her hand in his. "You're my best friend. I don't know if I could keep going if I lost you."

"Careful there, Idiot," she warned, crossing her arms in an over dramatic manner. "Keep talking like that and I might start falling for you too. Give Suki a run for her money."

Sokka laughed loudly. "Now there's a fight I'd really… Actually that would be terrifying to watch." They sat there quietly, still holding each others hand, sipping on the sake, the bottle now half empty.

"What if I did leave? For the Fire Nation?" he asked after a time.

"What about it?"

"Well, you must have an opinion on it," he said.

"Must I? Hmm. I don't remember when I signed up to be your dating counselor," Toph retorted. If Sokka could be any more dense, she may have to hit him. For real.

"It was in the contract you signed when we became best friends," he explained. The smirk he wore however slowly slid from his face. "Toph you've always given good advice, and I really value your opinion. More so than I value even Katara's."

Toph's smart-ass response died in her head when she heard that. _He values my thoughts more than Katara's? _Well, if he wants some truth, he's about to get it. "I think it'd be stupid if you left. You're needed more here. If she hasn't answered a single letter in four months, it's obvious she doesn't appreciate you. I know Aang and Katara have been busy, but that doesn't mean they don't want you around. And who am I supposed to get spicy noodles with at Kwong's? Which other non bender can go toe to toe with me and still walk, well, limp away? I need someone to beat up other than the oogies Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen give me."

"Aww, Toph. That's practically a declaration of love from you. Well, if you need me around so much, I'll stay," Sokka answered sarcastically. He sat quietly for a few moments. "The more I think about it, the more right you sound. Thanks." He threw his arm around her and squeezed her in a one armed hug.

"Since when was this about me needing you around?" Toph asked incredulously, prompting a laugh from the Water Tribe warrior. She shook her head. "And what was that about love? You wish you'd be so lucky, Captain Boomerang. The greatest earthbender ever born deserves nothing but the best." Despite her lighthearted response, she felt like two dragons were battling inside her stomach.

Sokka smiled. "I couldn't agree more." He paused briefly before leaning his head against hers. Toph sat there stiffly, wondering how high she should earthbend him into the air before she gave into her hearts weak and selfish desires and leaned into him.

They continued like that for another hour, gentle moments and light flirting, until exhaustion and the nearly empty bottle of sake had Sokka and Toph snoring on the couch.

* * *

><p>That's when Sokka's eyes darted open. The sky above burned and he felt a tremendous heat all around him. His left leg was broken, the pain sharp and throbbing, sending a fresh wave of agony with every beat of his heart. The air roared around him, the smell of burning wood and oil all around. He was on his back and he felt something, perhaps two somethings, pulling his arms down the sides of the platform he was lying on. He looked over his right shoulder to see a vast forest engulfed in a sea of fire and Toph hanging onto right his hand, tears in her eyes. He looked over his left shoulder to see more of the vast expanse of trees surrounded by flame, and Katara holding onto his left hand, a wild fear on her face. His shoulders cried in protest as he struggled to lift them both up to safety. He just wasn't strong enough. <em>I have to get them up!<em> his mind screamed.

"There! Finish them!" he heard a voice shout. He looked to see fully armored firebenders on the platforms on either side of him, their fists raised, murder in their eyes.

Sokka's strength was wavering when the sickest, most disturbing thought entered his mind. _I can only save one of them, _he thought in complete shock. _I'm not strong enough to save them both. Toph or Katara? My sister or my best friend? _Tears stung his eyes as he screamed, trying one last time to pull them both up. He felt both their hands slip in his as he was engulfed in fire.

Sokka woke up screaming, his hands flying to his boomerang. He bolted off the couch, tripped over the table, knocking the box that held Space Sword to the ground, and spun around, his eyes wild and full of tears, looking for the firebenders.

"Sokka! Sokka, what's wrong?!" Toph yelled, her feet sliding into a fighting forward stance. She felt no one else around except him. She felt him spinning in circles, his heart rate higher than anything she had ever felt before. He obviously didn't hear her. She grabbed his shoulders. "Sokka! It's okay. What's going on?"

His wild eyes focused on her and his heart began to slow. He dropped his hands, now bloody from gripping his boomerang so tightly. He felt her take him by his left hand and bring him back to the couch. He dropped his boomerang and held his head in his hands, smearing blood on his temples.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice unsteady and hoarse.

"You're in the apartment in Yu Dao. There's no one here but us," Toph explained slowly. Her heart was in her throat. She had never felt this kind of fear in Sokka, and it left her terrified. "What the hell was that?" She felt him shake his head, but there was no verbal answer. He seemed like he was trying not throw up. She put her fists on her hips. "I'm gonna need more of an answer than that, Sokka." Silence. She stood there for another minute before she sighed. He needed her more right now. "Your hands are bloody. I'm gonna go get some rags for them. I'll be gone only a minute. Stay here okay?" He nodded his head in compliance, his eyes shut tight. All his energy went into slowing his breathing, trying to wipe away the fires from behind his eyes. Toph returned only a moment later and began to bandage his injured hands. Her lack of sight made it somewhat difficult, but soon she had his hands wrapped tightly, if inefficiently.

The second she let go of him, Sokka wrapped his arms around her and began to weep. "I was so scared," he whispered. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't save you both. I'm so sorry, Toph."

His chin resting on her head, Toph felt his tears soak through her hair. She felt paralyzed. She squeezed him back all the tighter. Hearing those words, that he was so scared, frightened her beyond anything. She put every ounce of her strength into that hug. That was when she started to feel angry. Sokka was her closest and most cherished friend, there is only one thing out there that's allowed to scare him, and that was the earthbender herself. Not Suki, not Katara, not his father, not anything. Especially not some stupid dream. Sokka was only one persons punching bag, hers. "As long as I breathe, no one will ever hurt you again," Toph vowed quietly. She was surprised she said it, the sake must still be in her system for her to say something so intimate out loud. Yet she meant it, and knew she would hold that promise to her grave. Before she could think, she found herself kissing him on the cheek, pouring every bit of her affection into that kiss. She was holding his head with both hands, forcing him to look at her. "I promise." And so she held him in her arms as he explained his dream, his flashback, bringing a fresh wave of tears. Toph's heart ached for him. It was hard fighting her own tears back.

"Why was Katara in your dream?" she asked. "It was just us on the airship."

"I know it doesn't make sense. I don't know why she was there. All I know is that she was." He rubbed away some lingering tears with his wrapped hand and sat there, deathly quiet.

It was some time before Sokka fell back asleep, Tophs arms wrapped around him protectively. It wasn't long before she followed suit, determined to keep her Meathead safe from anything, even his own dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just Another Day

* * *

><p>Sokka's eyes opened to the early morning sun peeking into the window. He automatically checked the corners of the room, the lock on the window, and was about to perform his customary loop of the apartment when he felt a weight being pressed against him. He looked to see Toph, her head on his right shoulder, fast asleep and snoring very loudly. Her arms were wrapped around him as if she was trying to protect him from something, and he felt something wet slowly run down his arm. <em>Is she... Yep. She's drooling on me<em>, he thought. _I probably deserve this somehow_.

He sat there, his friends snores drowning out the chirping of the birds outside. He looked over at Toph. At seventeen, she was far more fearsome than she had ever been at twelve. She was still a thin girl, and she only came up to Sokkas chest, but years of earthbending and years spent developing metalbending had left her covered in muscle. _Wait a minute_, he thought, inspecting her tightly fitting shirt. _Does she have bigger back muscles than me? When did that happen?!_ He huffed at the thought, now thinking on a few new ways to work the muscles in his back. She would not beat him at being more muscly. At another loud snore, Sokka turned to look at her again. In all honesty, the girl drooling on his arm was quite beautiful. She was strong and unshakable in the same sense that Suki was, if not more so, and now she knew about the nightmares. Sokka closed his eyes in shame. Not even Suki had seen that. Nobody was supposed to. What made the situation worse was that he knew of no way to stop them. In truth, the dreams had been happening for years. Some times it was the day he and Katara lost their mother, or when Yue died all those years ago. Other times he dreamed he died on the day of Black Sun. Most often though, it was the final few moments on the airship the day Aang beat Fire Lord Ozai. Sokka had felt fear before, but he had never felt like he lost hope, save for those few moments before Suki saved them. He shook his head at the thought of Suki. She's just busy is all, he thought. He felt like he was convincing himself, but considering everything they had been through, their relationship had to be stronger than that. He had just finished carving the necklace and everything. He was going to continue the thought when he felt actual vibrations from one of Tophs snores. With that she started to wake. She jerked away from him when she learned of how she fell asleep.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. He felt a little sad when she withdrew contact.

"Almost nine," he replied, looking at the sun through the limbs of the dead tree outside. Despite being in the middle of winter, the season had been light on Yu Dao. The last snow had been two weeks ago. It was strange and very unnatural to his mind. It'd be spring within another two full moons. _Oh no_, he thought. _Soon, I'm going to need to figure out what to do for Tophs birthday!_ He went through a quick list of things he could pull together, but it would have to wait for another day. He stood up and went about his loop of the apartment. His and Aangs room? Nothing out of the ordinary. Their bags are where they're supposed to be. Aangs staff was still in its proper corner. Kataras, and formerly Tophs, room? spotless. He checked the bathroom last. Nothing out of the ordinary. He walked in and inspected the bandages covering his hands. Without being able to really see what she was doing, Toph did a poor job wrapping his hands, but the bandages stopped the bleeding, at least. It did not matter to him how they were wrapped. That she took her time to do so, that she cared enough to wrap them at all was enough for Sokka. He unwrapped his hands and inspected the cuts. They were not very deep. That did not stop them from hurting but after he had washed them and cleaned the cuts, they were not nearly as menacing. It would be a few weeks until his entire range of motion would return, but he could still hold a sword. _And I plan to_, he thought. He carefully applied medicine to the cuts and bandaged them properly. He looked at himself in the mirror as he straightened up from his chore. His face was thinner than usual, and dark circles were underneath his eyes. The blood from last night had become a flaky crust on his skin. Seeing himself like that was scary. He found a cloth and wiped his face clean before he went into the kitchen. Breakfast was not going to make itself.

Toph was lying on the couch, massaging her feet as Sokka messed around in the kitchen. He was quiet. If she did not know any better, she would say he's lost in thought. _He's probably embarrassed about last night_, she caught herself thinking. If she had been in his situation, she definitely would have been. She wondered how the war had affected the rest of them, until a particularly large bruise above her ankle was found. With gritted teeth, she began to knead it out, smelling her favorite egg fried noodles wafting from the kitchen. He never really seemed to have an opinion on it, but Toph thought Sokka had always been a good cook.

The air around them felt quiet and tense as they sat down for breakfast. "So," Toph finally said. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"No," Sokka simply replied, with an air finality.

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to talk about what's going on eventually."

She received a very noncommittal "hmm" in reply and that was all. _Well, if he wants to be all stoic and immature about this then fine_, she thought. _He'll talk sooner or later_. The rest of breakfast was fairly quiet.

Once they were done washing up, Sokka found a clear space in the living room and began to stretch. From his neck, to his shoulders and arms, to his chest and core, down to his hips and the various muscles in his legs. The whole process took over half an hour, but at the end he was limber and ready to train.

"You planning on fighting someone?" Toph asked. She was sprawled on the couch, still kneading out bruises on her legs.

"No, but as usual now, my day is pretty open so I want to get some practice in, and I need to get familiar with an old friend," he explained, patting Space Sword, which was now belted to his left hip. He opened the back door and breathed in the crisp morning air. He circled around lingering patches of snow and found a large dry spot of land. He set Space Sword down lovingly and began to run over his basic stance exercise. Riding Stance, Forward Stance, Tower Stance, Spring Stance, Leaning Tree and Leaning Tower. He practiced until he was sure his footing was right, then drilled his hand to hand combat. Every punch, block, kick, counter attack, he practiced everything in his arsenal, even some of the chi blocking Suki had taught him, along with a few small things he picked up watching his bender friends. He can't throw fire or rocks with his mind, but some of what he saw Aang and Zuko do, even Toph, had some practical use in hand to hand combat. Once he had reviewed what he could, he picked up Space Sword and slowly drew it from the sheath. He then reviewed everything he learned from Piandao. Basic stances, cuts and thrusts. He went into Prickle-Boar Charges Down the Mountain. Step, cut to neck, drop to Tower Stance and block, spring up, cut, cut and thrust. Cherry Blossoms on the Wind. Spring Stance, twist and pivot into cut, kick, pivot to Leaning Tower and block, step into Spring Stance, spin, stab and cut. His hands burned from gripping the sword, but he continued, not allowing a few small cuts to stop him. He went into a dozen forms, Platypus-Bear Mauls the Wolf-Bat, Lion-Turtle and the Dragon, Polar Bear-Dog Howls at the Moon, every one he had learned. He expected Space Sword to feel odd, and unfamiliar in his hands, yet it flew, a swift black arc of death wherever he swung. His arms began burning terribly from the weight of it. He was about to finish the deadliest form he knew, Sheathing the Blade, when he felt a rock smack him in the back of the head. He turned around, rubbing his head, to see Toph standing on his plot of dry soil, three small rocks spinning in a circle above her open palm.

"I believe someone challenged me to a rematch yesterday," she stated, a small and wicked grin on her face.

Sokka grinned as he sheathed Space Sword and loosened his boomerang in its holster. "You're on."

Without warning, Toph flung the three small pebbles at him, buzzing past his head at frightening speeds. She stomped her left foot down into a forward fighting position and a squat tower of rock rose in front of her. Sokka charged at her, wondering how he will get past the small tower. The key with benders was to close the gap as quickly as possible. Most were helpless at extreme close range, especially since most did not bother learning any close combat technique. Toph however, was dangerous at any range until she was off her feet. Being closer to her just meant having a slight better chance of not being crushed. Sokka rolled to the side as part of Tophs little tower sped at him. The second his feet touched the ground again, he felt the ground open beneath him. Toph wasn't playing around this time. He leaped forward, flailing his arms as he lost his balance. As he regained himself, he looked ahead to see another giant rock flying at him. He slid to the left and barreled forward. Last time, he had stayed back far too long to get to Toph. When he had finally charged, she had set up her rhythm, found out how to poke at him. Getting her off her feet was step one. Step two was to be close enough for step one to matter. Lost in thought, he felt a rock slam into his chest. He flew backwards, his breath flying out of his lungs. He rolled on the ground and once his head was clear enough to register what happened, he ducked out of the way as another rock flew straight at him. He rose to his feet, shaking slightly. He breathed in deep and ran at her again. He felt the ground tremble beneath him. He stopped short and slammed into a giant spike of rock, rising directly in front of him. The point grazed his stomach, tearing into his shirt. He spun and threw his boomerang, his hand stinging at the contact of its sharpened edge.

Toph did not feel like playing around. She knew Sokka was at least a decent fighter as non benders go. She wanted to see what he was really made of. Her tried and true method for dealing with non benders was simple: toss rock, slide ground under feet as they dodge, and repeat. However, Sokka was proving tricky to catch. She felt him stumbling and jumping all over the place, but she could not pin him down. She felt him charge at her full speed. She decided to mix it up. She slid back into a Leaning Stance and put her right hand up, palm to the sky. The spike shot out of the ground right in front of him. She felt him slam into it and she struck both hands forward sending the spike flying. It did not make contact though. He spun around at the last second and did something. She heard something, but couldn't track it. Whatever was making those whooshing sounds was not on the ground. _Oh shit! His Boomerang!_ She was about to raise a tower of rock all around her when something caught her ankle.

Sokka ran at Toph, watching boomerangs progress. _Perfect_, he thought, seeing the rest of its path in his mind. He made sure it would hit her with the dull side so as to not endanger his friend. He saw it catch her on the ankle, throwing her off her feet. _Now's my chance! She's in range!_ He landed on top of her, holding her by the wrists, pinning her to the ground. A humongous smile cracked his face.

"HA! I WIN!" he shouted.

"Get off me, Meathead!" she screamed back. Toph felt a volatile mix of emotions. A non bender had her trapped. She felt shame at that. Yet, it was Sokka. After last night he needed a win, and he was so close. All she had to do was lean up… "I lost on purpose so your stupid feelings wouldn't get hurt."

"Admit it!" he exclaimed as he released her wrists. "I got you!"

She shot up and their faces smashed into each other. They both held their faces, groaning at the severe and intense head butt that just occurred. _Wow, good one. Was that you trying to kiss?_ she thought wiping a few small tears away. She thought she heard him mutter something about the most awkward way to possibly break his nose. After the pain subsided they sat there, their noses a hairs breadth away. She felt an intense heat in her face, and not just from hitting her face into his. Her heart was hammering so hard she was surprised he could not feel it. She inhaled sharply as she felt him touch her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "Alright alright," she relented, her voice cracking and unsteady. "You get this round. Next time I'll just bury you and call it a day." He rolled off of her, lying on the dirt, his arms in the air and yelling in triumph. She laid back, a small smile on her face. She stomped her foot on the ground and a small pedestal of stone shot up from the ground underneath Sokka. He screamed as he flew in the air, before landing flat on his rear end with a groan. He rolled over, massaging his lower back as Toph turned to him. It seemed like she was looking at him, straight in the eyes.

"You may be my best friend, but never forget: I always get the last laugh."

Sokka shook his head at her as he slowly walked around, trying to get some blood back into his. He had beat Toph, even if she got the last laugh! He heard Piandao's voice in his head. _Rule number two: If you must fight, make sure your opponent can not strike you as you celebrate victory. _Textbook mistake. He would do better next time. Maybe chi block her to really get the message through. He looked over at his friend to see a small smile on her face. Her face had been nearly touching his, well save for when she tried going through his face. _Why did I brush her hair out of the way like that?_ he silently asked himself. Her face, pretty and covered in dirt had seemed absolutely mesmerizing in that moment. As if nothing else had existed. What a strange thought…

* * *

><p>The tension surrounding them this morning had disappeared entirely. That was something the both of them silently loved about the other. They would be butting heads one moment, hopefully not literally, and laughing the next. Her dry and somewhat callused humor amused him to no end, and his sarcastic and often silly disposition made him too fun to stay mad at. In short, they could not stay angry at the other, no matter how hard they tried. The rest of the day was nothing but poorly timed timed jokes and quips as they went around town, both of them feeling restless after their sparring match. The sun had fallen behind the horizon and the stars were shining brightly when they returned to the apartment, a myriad of familiar smells tugging at memories in the back of Sokkas mind. Someone was cooking. Someone was inside. His left hand went to his scabbard as he slowly walked in.<p>

Kataras face popped out from the kitchen. "Sokka! You're back!" Her face lit up as she hurried over and embraced him. She gave Toph the same greeting, bewildered that Toph was back in town.

"Sokka," Katara started. "I am so so terribly sorry we missed yesterday. We were held back for so long. I hope having our big Water Tribe dinner tonight can be the start of making up for it." Aang walked into the living room at that moment, balancing an array of trays and bowls with a small controlled gust of wind.

"I even cooked meat for you, Sokka!" Aang declared in a heavily conflicted voice. "If that doesn't say "I'm sorry," then I'm not sure what more I could do."

Sokka looked on as the table was set, a whole Water Tribe dinner with five times the meat, hot and ready. He smiled. "Ah, I could never stay mad at you guys for this." He embraced his sister and her boyfriend tightly, then sat down, putting Space Sword next to him, as Katara dished out the stewed sea prunes.

"Sokka, is that Space Sword?" Aang asked. He seemed somewhat shocked to see it again.

"Yeah! Toph found it!" He handed it over to the airbender as he explained what she told him the night before.

"Sweetie, I don't think we can top that," Aang told Katara as Sokka finished the tale.

"So, what did hold you guys up last night?" Toph asked.

"Well we didn't get out of there until early this morning," Katara explained. "But we reached an agreement on how to expand Yu Dao."

"Actually, I owe you for that one Sokka," Aang said. "Remember what you said a few months ago about creating a place for all four nations to coexist? A unified political faction? Well, I brought up the idea to King Kuei and Zuko and they really seemed on board with it! We talked and Mayor Morishita agreed to make Yu Dao the example city. He's going to rename it and everything! Thanks to you, we now have Republic City, and the United Republic of Nations."

"Are you sure using one of Sokkas ideas is a good plan?" Toph asked, her mouth full of noodles. She stayed clear of the sea prunes.

"I might have to take Tophs side on this one," Sokka said, his mind running a mile a minute.

"We have it all worked out. There's going to be a representative from every nation, along with a secondary representative, just to be safe. This way, every nation has an equal voice," Katara detailed. "King Kuei has his representatives on the way and so does Zuko. We sent a letter to the North Pole for theirs and -" Katara stopped suddenly and looked at Aang. Aang nodded his head and Katara nodded back. "The South Pole will also have representatives. We didn't send a letter because we thought you might like a chance to go home and ask Dad if he'd be interested in the position."

"Dad?" Sokka asked incredulously. "He's the war chief. His place is at home."

"As the representative of the Southern Tribe, he'd hold more power and authority as war chief in the United Republic," Aang explained. "He would be a part of every meeting and conference, and it'd be up to him to bring issues from home to the table. When he does need to rally the Southern Tribe to fight, he'd have the benefit of aid, extra soldiers and supplies, from all the other nations. Can you think of anyone better suited to the task?"

The more Sokka thought on it, the more right Aang and Katara seemed. He could think of no one better to represent home. "So who would be the secondary representative?" he asked.

Aang and Katara shared a worried glance. "Well," Katara said hesitantly. "We were hoping that you would do it."

"Me?!" Sokka asked in half a scream, feeling utter shock.

"Sokka?!" Toph asked at the same time as Sokka. They both turned their heads towards each other at that.

"I know, I know," Aang replied. "Sokka, you have a good mind for these things. Most of your ideas are crazy." He waved his hands in the air at that last part. "But they work! And we all know your greatest drive is to protect the people you love. As a representative for your tribe, you would be in a position to not only protect Katara or your Dad, but the entire South Pole!"

_That's a very valid point_, Sokka thought. "I don't know, guys. This is a lot to get hit with all at once."

"Just promise me you'll think on it?" Katara asked, a pleading look in her eyes. The same look as in his dream…

He closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his temples, the fires slowly creeping into his minds eye. He heard his name and shook his head, opening his eyes.

"Are you okay, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine," he lied. "And I promise, I'll think on it."

The rest of the evening was joyful and everyone had fun, poking jokes at one another and reminiscing, although anytime Katara looked at her brother, she had the look in her eyes. The sister look. The look that said she knew something wasn't right, and she was going to find out what.

Later that night, after Katara and Aang left for their respective rooms, Toph and Sokka stood around the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner.

"Do you think you'll take the job?" Toph asked.

"I have no clue," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Part of me feels like I need to, whether or not it's what I really want. You know me, I don't do politics well. I don't have the pomp for it." He puffed out his chest, taking a regal position as evidence. "To be able to help and protect everyone from home though, that sounds too good to be true."

"Remember, you did say you'd help out at the school when I leave next week," Toph said, crossing her arms. She sounded like she was reminding a little boy to do his chores.

"I know and part of my hesitation is because of that. Helping the school can come first, then I can take the job and see Dad. You're just as important as anyone from home. I owe it to help you too."

Toph did not answer. She was surprised. _Does he really think that?_ They cleaned up quickly, and as they said goodnight, Sokka grabbed her by the shoulders and softly hit his head against hers, his skull only slightly hurting from before.

"What was that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well for starters, I thought it'd be funny after today, and two it just seems like something you'd do. You know, to replace hugs."

"Hitting you on the head does sound a lot less sickening than hugging you," she replied, punching his arm.

"Thanks. Warms my heart."

She grabbed his shoulders and on her tip toes, butted his head softly before going to her room for the night.


End file.
